


【锤基/thorki】Midnight Wine

by TZzz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 520快乐禁止各种意义转载，一切以本人说明为依据感谢阅读，欢迎留言lofter@TZ（you38073）





	【锤基/thorki】Midnight Wine

他从未品尝过如此醇厚的美酒。  
果香浓郁的酒液里掺杂了一丝喂酒人口中的清浅的香气。  
他顺从地咽下酒，按住身上人的脖子撬开他的齿关。  
Loki咬了Thor一口，然后捏着他的下巴把他的脸挪开，他吻去Thor嘴角的酒渍，笑眯眯地轻拍他的脸颊：“I love you, bro.”  
Thor短短的发茬刮在他的下巴上：“I love you, too, darling."  
显然Loki认为这个亲昵的称呼很令他难受。他推着Thor的肩膀从他身上下来。他赤着脚走在地毯上，地毯柔软的长毛搔着他的脚心，勾起他脸上藏也藏不住的淡笑。  
他啜了一口酒，盛着深红色液体的高脚杯端正地被他端在手里，透过弧形杯壁他修长的手指微微变形，但这并不影响它们的美观。  
Thor轻咳一声从沙发上站起来，走到他背后揽住了他的腰。Loki含了一口酒在口中，手臂向后够着将Thor的头压低。  
酒液从两人无法完全接触的唇角流下，微小的身高差使得溢出的酒全顺着Loki的脖颈滑落了。红色的花在他白衬衣的领口绽放。Thor的手贴上他的脖子，大拇指沿着酒液下滑的轨迹将之抹去，最终，手指停在了他的领口处，捏住了衬衫顶端的纽扣。  
Loki抓住Thor的手垂眼看他的嘴唇：“No, Thor.”  
但他的哥哥只是搂着他的腰让他更加贴近自己：“It's up to me."  
手中的酒杯被Thor拿走放在了一旁，他用手指卷起弟弟的一缕黑发搂着他的背部将他放到床上。  
Loki在坐到床上的一瞬间直起腰，拽着Thor的领带靠近俯身于床边的他。  
“Thor——”他拖长了声音叫他的名字。  
Thor盯着他盈着笑意的绿眼睛看了一会儿，在轻叹一声的同时用力抱住了他：“你总是让我担心。”  
他的怀抱和过去一样宽厚且温暖。Loki的脸埋在哥哥的衣襟里，他深吸一口气，同样用力地搂住了Thor的背。  
“也许我应该道歉。”他说。  
Thor亲他的发旋：“应该？”  
“好吧，对不起。”Loki笑着说道，在Thor的臂弯里缩了缩肩膀。  
“原谅你了。”  
Loki抬起一条腿勾住Thor的腰，他仰脖迎接Thor的目光。  
Thor对上他暗藏狡黠的眼，忍不住吻了吻他的鼻梁。  
“I love your eyes, Thor."他说。  
"They belong to you."Thor与他对视着和他一起倒在床上。  
这双海蓝色的眼是天神桂冠上最璀璨的宝石，神将它们从王冠中央取下嵌入他的眼窝。从此神赋予他最宠爱的孩子天地间独一份的祝福。  
Loki微启双唇呵出一口气，衬衫的扣子被Thor粒粒解开。他的胡子磨蹭着Loki的胸膛，给他苍白的皮肤扫上一抹薄红。  
他曲起腿在Thor腰侧摩擦，而Thor将手撑在他脸庞边居高临下地看他。  
Loki浅浅地笑了一下，偏过脸舔了一口Thor的手腕。他侧着脸睨他，眼尾被这一动作拉长些许，像是一笔拖长的眼线。Thor忍着手腕处的痒意盯着他。看他在自己双臂间的囚笼里挺起自己赤裸的胸膛，又欲盖弥彰的将衬衫拉上。  
“别看了。”Loki被盯得久了，有些尴尬。  
Thor皱了皱鼻子，假装无奈地偏偏头：“Well.”  
然后他突然改掌撑为曲肘，舌尖探出唇间隔着衬衣点上Loki胸前的一点。  
“哈…”Loki想笑又想躲，但Thor的手镣铐般坚定地固定住了他的肩膀。  
唾液很快便濡湿了轻薄的衬衣，那抹艳色透过水渍在Thor眼前招摇。他的牙齿轻轻咬住这一团软肉磨了磨。Loki敏感的身体受不了这样的刺激，他咬着嘴唇挣扎。但Thor显然不打算让他轻易出逃。  
带着热度的唾液转瞬变凉，牙齿与舌的戏弄加上浅浅凉意的刺戳使得那惹人怜惜的一点可怜巴巴地挺起了。  
Thor动了动自己的腿，大腿磨过Loki的裆部，他满意地感受到了明显的突起。  
Loki哼了一声让他移开，于是Thor顺从地移开了腿并且松开了他的肩膀。  
但他的手指碾磨过Loki的乳尖，他抿着Loki的衬衫门襟将它们扯开。湿热的舌沿着中路向下，在不怀好意地搔刮了一下他的肚脐后，他咬住了Loki的裤腰。  
Loki痒得不住动弹。  
Thor耐心地解开他的裤子一点一点将之从他腿上蜕下。修长笔直的双腿被从布料中解放出来了。  
Thor捧住他的一条腿啮咬他的大腿内侧。Loki闷哼着，另一条腿忍不住微微抬起又落下。  
红色的印痕烙上白皙的皮肤。Thor爱怜地摸了摸自己留下的印记，手指把玩着Loki的下身。灼热的掌心摩擦着同样灼热的柱身，灵活的指尖搔刮低端的囊袋。  
Loki拧着自己的腰肢扭动，这并非拒绝，反倒是更进一步的邀请。  
他侧弯着腰用手扒拉Thor的脸，等他抬起头来后便勾着手指要他靠近。  
Thor跟着他的手指缓缓向他靠近，肌肉耸动的脊背使他看上去像是一只猎食的雄狮。  
他逼近Loki的脸，用视线描摹他锁骨的轮廓。Loki微喘着给他一个猫儿的肉垫似的柔软却暗藏利爪的笑。  
"Don't you wanna give me a kiss?"他皱着鼻子问。  
Thor的回应是狠狠地吻住他。  
他一手捧住Loki的脑袋，另一只手掐了一把Loki的腰，然后再向下揉捏起了他的臀部。  
Loki配合地微微抬腰，修长的腿蛇尾般以一种缓慢且旖旎的姿态圈住了Thor的腰。  
"Shall we start?"他用自己的鼻尖顶了顶Thor的。  
"I thought we had already started."Thor说着将指尖探入他的臀缝。  
Loki勾住他的脖子再向他讨了一个亲吻，唇与唇腻在一处。他将自己的吐息留在Thor的唇上：“你总是这样磨蹭。”  
Thor不可置否地啄了他一口，指尖却更进一步进入了向他提出邀请已久的穴内。  
Loki哑着嗓子哼了一声，手上却还是不老实，他用力拍了Thor的臀部一巴掌。  
“你自找的。”Thor咬他的下巴。  
“荣幸之至。”Loki说着，紧贴着Thor的耳朵轻轻呻吟起来。  
甜腻的哼吟在耳边高高低低地起伏着。但Thor不为所动地令他更高地抬起腰，分开腿。  
“我知道你能叫得更好听。  
Now, show me."  
然后他将自己钉入Loki体内，按住他挣扎扭动的腰肢将他狠狠抱进怀里。  
Loki的腿环着他的腰，他勾住Thor的脖子，在挺弄中掐他背上的肌肉。  
床头的酒杯被他无意中挥出的手打到地上，清脆的碎裂声后，酒香在室内氤氲。  
床柱也和着他们的节奏轻轻呻吟，顶上华丽的水晶吊灯在Loki湿润的眼中模糊成一片碎裂的光斑。  
被子被打翻散落于旁，枕角沾上他的眼泪与汗水。他如同溺水之人一般仰着头张开嘴拼命呼吸，然后将哽咽于喉中的呻吟全部喂进Thor口中。  
他们相拥入眠，薄薄的锦被包裹两具赤裸的身体。  
晨里Loki在哥哥怀中醒来，他悄悄移了移自己的身体，在Thor下巴上留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
然后他闭上眼又睡去了。错过了Thor眼中柔和的笑意，以及他落在他眉梢的吻。

你可听见莺啼声声叩开春的大门，你可听见蝉鸣阵阵奏起夏的序曲，你可接住风卷枝梢抛下的旧叶，你可捧起霜临大地神倾倒于世的绵绵的雪。  
世间一切的美与善于我眼中涌起千颜万色，只因有你在我身边。  
我爱你天真，我爱你狡黠，我爱你因为那是你。  
时光斧劈刀削砍不尽世界树的枝干，乌尔德的纺线记录了我与你的点滴往事，薇尔丹蒂执笔拓下我们脚下的每一个足印，而诗蔻蒂的祝福将指引我们继续未尽的下一个千年时光。  
我爱你，时间亦不足以为期。


End file.
